


Rotar

by Teufelsratte



Series: We want to break free (Stimme von Freddie Mercury) [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Original Work
Genre: Damon - Freeform, Demon, Engel, Freiheit, Freundschaft, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Himmel, Hölle, Life-Saving, Major character death - Freeform, Verrückter Pfarrer, angel - Freeform, crazy priest, flucht, freier Wille, lebensrettende Maßnahmen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 06:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte
Summary: Marco stirbt und steht kurz vor seiner Dämonisierung. Sein Wesen verblasst immer mehr, doch hat er noch eine Aufgabe, dessen Erfüllung sein größter Wunsch ist.





	1. Marcos Wunsch!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Rotar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626133) by [DemonRat-translator of Teufelsratte (somerandomwritingstuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/DemonRat-translator%20of%20Teufelsratte), [somerandomwritingstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomwritingstuff/pseuds/somerandomwritingstuff), [Teufelsratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teufelsratte/pseuds/Teufelsratte)

> Falls ihr den ersten Teil noch nicht kennt, solltet ihr dies rasch nachholen.

Das Letzte, was ich wahrnahm, waren quietschende Reifen. Es ging alles so schnell. Ich sah hoch, ein Auto und danach Schwärze. Aufgeregte Stimmen, Berührungen, die ich nicht mal spürte.

Ich sah mich vor mir auf den Boden liegen. Was ist gerade passiert?

„Du bist gestorben“ antwortete eine tiefe, raue Stimme hinter mir.

Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah eine in einem dunklen braunen, teilweise zerfetzten Mantel gehüllte Person mit einer riesigen Sense. Sein Gesicht, wenn man es so nennen kann, war verottet und ähnelte dem eines Skeletts, das noch nicht all seine Haut verloren hatte.

„Wer sind Sie?“ fragte ich unsicher.

„Tod“ antwortete der Gefragte. Ich nickte ohne ihm in die nicht vorhandenen Augen zu sehen.

Eine Sirene ertönte. Ich sah zu, wie die Sanitäter versuchten, den Puls zu fühlen, der jedoch nicht mehr zu fühlen war.

„Ich werde dich bei deinem letzten Gang begleiten“ sagte Tod. Wieder nickte ich unsicher, während ich mir noch die Wiedebelebungsmaßnahmen der Sanitäter ansah.

„Komm!“ Ich drehte mich ihm zu.

„Ich bin bereit!“ antwortete ich.

Ich wollte keine Angst mehr zeigen.

Einen Moment später fand ich mich in einer großen Halle wieder, die einem Wartezimmer glich. Es gab Stühle, die nicht sehr gemütlich aussahen, und zwei verschlossene Tore. Die Halle war in drei Bereiche geteilt.

Der Wartebereich, in denen die Stühle standen, war in Gold- und Silbertönen gehalten. Der Rest des Raums sah wie in zwei Hälften geschnitten aus. Die linke Seite war weiß und das Tor ragte prachtvoll in die Höhe. Es hatte einen kunstvoll mit Engeln verzierten Torbogen, der in hellen Blautönen schimmerte und auf dem Tor stand Himmel.

Die andere Seite war schwarz-rot. Das Tor war mit dunklen Gestalten verziert und enthielt den Schriftzug Hölle. Doch das Seltsamste daran war, dass es in einer nicht vorhandenen Wand im Boden zu sein schien.

In der Mitte des Raums gab es noch ein Loch. Ich ging dorthin und staunte beim Runtersehen. Ich sah die Erde. Unsere Welt, MEIN Zuhause.

Eine Glocke riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Würden Sie sich bitte setzen. Gleich beginnt es“ forderte mich ein Mann auf, der wie aus dem Nichts hinter mir erschienen ist.

„Was?“ fragte ich.

Der Mann rollte mit den Augen und schob mich ohne zu antworten zu den Stühlen. Viele waren bereits besetzt, doch einer war noch leer. Man hatte genau die richtige Anzahl an Stühlen hier aufgereiht.

Ich setzte mich und sah mich um. Außer mir waren noch elf weitere Personen hier. Alle ihre Gesichter waren ausdruckslos und nach unten gerichtet. Ich beugte mich zu meinen Sitznachbarn und fragte: „Was passiert hier?“

Er sah mich kurz an und senkte dann wieder den Kopf.

Eine zweite Glocke ertönte. Wieder passierte nichts. Nach einigen weiteren Minuten des Wartens war ein dritter Glockenschlag zu hören.

Die Tore öffneten sich und jeweils drei Personen kamen heraus. 

Die aus dem Himmeltor sahen alle sehr gepflegt aus und trugen helle Gewänder. Die aus dem Höllentor waren das Gegenteil.

Ungepflegt, an einigen Stellen verrottet und in schwarze Gewänder gehüllt.

Der Mann, der mich genervt zu den Stühlen geschoben hatte, stellte sich in die Mitte vor das Loch und räusperte sich. Nun hatte er ein Klemmbrett in den Händen.

„Nun beginnt die Auslese. Ich werde euch alle nacheinander aufzählen und ihr gehorcht!“ er bedachte uns alle nacheinander und fügte unheilvoll hinzu: „EGAL wie meine Entscheidung aussehen wird.“

Er setzte ein aufgesetztes Lächeln auf.

„Nun gut, beginnen wir.“ Er sah auf das Klemmbrett und rief: „Julia Brown.“

Die Frau neben mir erhob sich und ging wortlos und zitternd in die Mitte des Raums. Sie sah nicht hoch, immer nur auf den Boden.

„Immer nett, hat viel geleistet“ murmelte der Mann.

„HIMMEL“ verkündete er schließlich.

Bildete ich es mir nur ein oder warfen die Engel den Dämonen einen triumphierenden Blick zu?

Die Frau ging nun mit einem erleichterten Lächeln zu den Engeln.

„Wolfgang Cooper“ rief der Mann sein nächstes Opfer. Ein alter Mann erhob sich und ging in die Mitte.

„Gut, ging immer zum Gottesdienst, doch....“ er machte eine Pause.

„Tja. Sie haben wohl noch nicht alles erledigt, hab ich Recht?“ fragte er, erwartete aber offensichtlich keine Antwort. Er trat zur Seite und deutete auf

das Loch. Die Geste war unmißverständlich. Sie bedeutete: SPRING!

„Wenn Sie es schaffen sollten, Ihr Werk als Geist zu verrichten, kommen Sie zurück. Dann erhählt Ihre Seele den Frieden“ sagte er zuckersüß mit einem

Lächeln.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des alten Mannes zeigte nun blankes Entsetzen, während er langsam und doch unhaufhaltsam von dem Mann mit dem Klemmbrett in Richtung Loch geschoben wurde.

„Sehen Sie es so, Sie kommen zurück zu Ihrer Familie“ verkündete er fröhlich, als er den Alten in den Abgrund stieß. Die Anderen im Wartebereich wurden immer unruhiger. Was geschieht mit ihnen? Diese Frage brannte in den Herzen aller hier.

„Jack Corvain“ sprach der Klemmbrett Typ weiter.

Gedankenverloren sah ich zu, wie die Leute entweder zu einem der Tore gingen oder in das Loch gestoßen wurden. Wo werde ich landen?

„MARCO CARTER“ rief eine ungeduldige Stimme. Er hatte wohl schon mehrmals nach mir gerufen, doch ich war so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich es jetzt erst wahrnahm.

Die Anderen im Wartebereich, noch insgesamt vier Leute mich ausgeschlossen, sahen mich an. Langsam erhob ich mich.

Ruhig, Marco. Du hast bei Tod beschlossen keine Angst mehr zu zeigen. Zieh es durch.

Entschlossen ging ich auf die Mitte zu.

„Ungehorsam, hört wohl auch nie zu...“ er runzelte die Stirn. „Hat bei der Taufe seiner Schwester eine Ratte laufen lassen und damit ein riesiges Chaos veranstaltet?“ Er blickte auf und in meinem Gesicht zeigte sich ein verlegenes Grinsen.

„War ein Versehen“ antwortete ich. Er seufzte.

„Hölle“

Ein Schock durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich war nicht sehr religiös, aber alles, was ich über die Hölle wusste, war, dass es kein angenehmer Ort zu sein scheint.

Ich ging zum Höllentor und fragte mich, wie es dort werden wird.

Als alle eingeteilt waren, gingen wir durch das Tor. Dahinter war es dunkel und je weiter wir nach unten gingen, desto heißer wurde die Luft. Schreie

erklangen und bei jedem weiterem zuckte ich zusammen.

Schließlich sahen wir die Quelle der Schmerzensschreie. Überall waren Feuer und aus ihnen kamen die Schreie. An manchen Stellen sah man brennende Leiber.

„Hier sind die Neuankömmlinge“ sagte einer unserer Führer.

Außer mir waren noch zwei weitere der Hölle zugeteilt worden.

„Gut“ antwortete eine große Gestalt mit roten Schuppen und Hörnern. Er hatte zerfetzte schwarze Flügel und sah ein wenig aus wie ein Drache. Neben ihm stand ein großer schwarzer Hund mit roten Augen. Er zeigte die Zähne und knurrte.

Einer meiner Begleiterinnen wurde angestoßen und stand nun vor dem Drachen. Der spannte die Muskeln, rammte seine Klauen in die Brust seines Opfers und riss ihr Herz raus. Das Blut tropfte auf den Boden, während die Frau schrie. Dunkler Qualm kam aus dem Herz und schien fliehen zu wollen, doch der Drache sagte nur mit einem Lächeln: „Faß!“

Der Hund gehorchte, sprang nach vorne und hielt den Rauch zwischen seinen Zähnen. Der Rauch schrie und wandte sich, doch konnte sich nicht befreien.

Er brachte sie in das Feuer.

Die Schreie gewannen eine weitere Stimme. Die Frau schrie nun lauter und brach schließlich erschöpft zusammen.

Ich konnte mein Versprechen nicht einhalten. Ich hatte Angst und das verdammt große!

Nun wurde ich angestoßen, seine Krallen stießen nach vorne und durchbrachen mich. Ich schrie, sah mein pochendes Herz und spürte, dass ich mich selbst verlor.

* * *

Nun saß ich im Zug nach Kassel.

„STELLE CHAOS AN, ROTAR. BESCHAFFE UNS DIE DUNKLEN SEELEN DER MENSCHEN, ROTAR. ZEIG UNS WAS DU KANNST, ROTAR.“

Wie eine Endlosschleife drang diese finstere Stimme durch meine Kopfhörer.

Es war mein Auftrag. Doch der kleine Teil in mir, der noch Marco war, wollte noch etwas Anderes. Die Anzeige verkündete, dass wir gleich in Kassel ankommen werden.

Ich setzte die Kopfhörer ab, ging zum Ausstieg und sah sie.

Sie umarmte mich, doch ich konnte die Geste der Freundschaft nicht erwidern. Ich entschied, etwas gehen zu wollen. Noch wartete ich auf die richtige Gelegenheit.

Die Ampeln, ich erinnere mich. Immer auf rot. Unmerklich wischte ich die Ampeln auf grün. Bei der Dritten schöpfte sie Verdacht. Ich spürte es. Verzweifelt kramte ich in meiner Erinnerung. Es war kaum noch etwas von Marco da und so fiel es mir schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden.

„Das ist die perfekte grüne Welle“ platzte es aus mir heraus. Sie lachte. Noch war ein kleiner Teil Marco da und der lachte. Fühlte sich gut, fröhlich und konnte nur mit Mühe eine Träne zurückhalten. Nie mehr würde es so sein. NIE MEHR!

Wir gingen zum GameStop. Mein neues dämonisches Ich konnte mit all dem nichts anfangen. Ria rief mich, wollte mir ein Spiel zeigen.

„Marco, guck mal. Das wollte ich mir doch kaufen. Dann können wir end...“

„Brauchst du nicht!“ unterbrach ich sie mit leider zu ernster Stimme. Ich griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. Ein weiterer Fehler. Sie spürte die Kälte. Sofort zog ich sie zurück und drehte mich weg.

Sie sollte nicht meine Verzweiflung sehen.

„Ich schenk dir meine. Ich brauche sie nicht mehr“ fügte ich, in der Hoffnung, meine Tarnung zu bewahren, hinzu. Mit schnellen Schritten verließ ich das Geschäft. Ich musste erstmal meine Gedanken sammeln. Marco hatte noch nie mit Ria in so einem Tonfall geredet. Wie soll ich es ihr sagen? Wann kommt der richtige Moment? UND WIE ZUR VERDAMMTEN SCHEISSE SOLL ICH EINEN KÜHLEN KOPF BEWAHREN, WENN MEINE ALTE PERSÖNLICHKEIT IMMER MEHR VERBLASST UND MEINE SEELE MIR STETIG UNVORSTELLBARE SCHMERZEN BEREITET?

Ich fasste mir an die Stirn. Ich bin so verwirrt. Würde das jemals enden?

„Warum brauchst du deine nicht mehr? Außerdem brauchen wir zwei, um gemeinsam zu spielen“ fragte sie mich.

„Ich spiele schon seit Jahren nicht mehr dieses Spiel.“ Wieder war der Ton nicht angemessen.

„Außerdem, hast du bald Geburtstag.“

Ich ging voran und sie folgte. Wir setzten uns an eine Kirche. Sie holte Kekse aus ihrem Rucksack hervor. Mit einem Schütteln lehnte ich die Kekse ab. Der Ort gefiel mir nicht. Er war geweiht. Noch war es ein leichtes Kribbeln, da meine Seele noch ein wenig Menschliches in sich hatte. Doch bald werden diese Orte wohl zu einer Sperrzone für mich.

Marco kroch aus meinem tiefsten Inneren hervor und haute einen Witz heraus. Ria lachte wieder und Marco tat es ihr gleich.

Ein allerletztes Mal noch durfte Marco leben bevor er für immer verloren war.

Es wurde spät, die Kekse waren leer und sie packte sie in ihren Rucksack zurück. Ihr Lachen verstummte, als sie auf ihr Handy sah, doch Marco bemerkte dies nicht.

„Marco!“ Ich drehte mich ihr zu.

„Deine Mutter schreibt...“ weiter hörte ich nicht zu. Ich wusste bereits, was sie sagen wollte. Sie wusste es. Sie wusste dass ich tot bin.

Marco wurde wieder in seine dunkle Zelle gesperrt, in der er auf seine Auslöschung warten würde.

Ich drückte Ria an die Wand und brüllte: „Du erzählst NIEMANDEM was hier passiert ist. Ja ich bin tot. Doch meine Seele leidet noch immer Höllenqualen. Ich bin ein Dämon geworden, wie wir immer unsere Witze machten.“ Ich machte eine Pause.

„Du gehst morgen auf die Beerdigung?“ fragte ich im Befehlston. „Ich werde dort sein.“ Langsam näherte ich mich ihrem Ohr und ein kleiner Teil Marcos flüsterte hinein: „Geh zum Himmel!“

Ich verschwand. Teleportierte mich direkt in die Hölle.

„Hast du eine Seele mitgebracht?“ fragte mich ein anderer Dämon.

„Morgen werde ich eine haben“ antwortete ich.

* * *

Am Nächsten Tag war die Beerdigung. Pünktlich um 13 Uhr war ich da. Ich saß in Rattengestalt in einer Ecke und wartete bis der Pfarrer mit seiner Rede begann. Jetzt ist es soweit. Ich bringe der Hölle meine erste Seele.

In meiner entkörperten Gestalt trat ich hinter den Pfarrer und flüsterte: „Hallo David, wieder an der Arbeit, was?“

Der Angesprochene wirbelte herum und schrie: „WER BIST DU? WAS WILLST DU VON MIR?“

„Weshalb so erschrocken? Ich bin doch nur hier um dich zu holen. Erinnerst du dich noch an deinen Alptraum? Es ist alles wahr.“ Nochmals pflanzte ich ihm diese schrecklichen Bilder in den Kopf.

„GEH ZUR HÖLLE!“ brüllte ich ihn an und er schrie.

„NEIN. Das ist nicht wahr. LASS MICH IN RUHE!“ Er griff nach einer Kerze und hielt sie schützend vor sich.

„Pass auf wenn du mit dem Feuer spielst. Es kann gefährlich sein“ mahnte ich ihn. Nun erkannte er, wer der Dämon war. Ich zeigte es ihm.

„Er muss zerstört werden!“ flüsterte er und warf die Kerze in den Sarg.

Ich lachte laut. Ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht. Eine weitere schwarze Seele für meinen Gebieter. GEPRIESEN SEI SATAN.

Nun sah ich Ria. Geschockt und bewegungslos saß sie auf einer der Bänke.

Ich ging hinter ihr und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Wunderschön, dieses Chaos.“ Ich knurrte ein amüsiertes Lachen.

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, wo ER hingehört. Geh zur Hölle, sagte ich und noch mehr.“ Nun kam Marco wieder zum Vorschein. Er wimmerte, er weinte, er vergoß eine Träne und sagte seine letzten Worte.

„Geh,“ kurze Stille, „zum Himmel.“

Ich verschwand. Nun hatte Marco nichts mehr auf der Erde, IN MIR, zu suchen.

Er wollte ihr keine Angst machen. Er wollte ihr nicht schaden. Er wollte ihr nur sagen:

Tue alles in deiner Macht stehende, um der Hölle zu entkommen. NIEMAND, vorallem du nicht, verdient diese Qualen.

Marco hoffte mit allem, was von ihm noch übrig war, dass sie es verstanden hatte. Er lächelte, als er langsam von dem Höllenfeuer verschlungen wurde.


	2. Adriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rotar muss mal kurz aus der Hölle verschwinden und auf der Erde findet ein Treffen statt, das Potential hat sein dämonisches Leben zu ändern...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle die kein Good Omens kennen, habe ich in Klammern * gesetzt und die Stelle erklärt. Es sind aber nicht viele Stellen und somit ist kein Good Omens Wissen nötig.
> 
> Und nun will ich euch nicht weiter vom Lesen abhalten und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen der Rotar Serie

Nun bin ich schon seit sechs Jahren, sechs Monaten und sechs Tagen ein Dämon. Ja, zusammen ergibt das dann die Zahl 666. Irgendwie finde ich das witzig und wollte einen besonderen Streich zu Ehren Satans spielen. Einer, der uns ein paar Seelen einbringt.   
Wäre auch ein guter Zeitpunkt gewesen, mal kurz zu verschwinden. Ein Streich, den ich einem niederen Dämon spielen wollte, ging leider etwas schief. Die Vorbereitungen haben perfekt funktioniert, aber die Ausführung war dann doch nicht so recht überdacht gewesen.

Der Streich ging so:   
Man nehme einen Eimer Wasser, einen ruhigen Raum, befestige den Eimer Wasser an der Tür und wenn jemand die Tür öffnet, landet der Eimer auf seinem Kopf. Dann kommt der eigentliche Spaß. Mann ruft: „WEIHWASSER!“ (*Dämonen sterben durch Weihwasser)

  
Leider ging, wie schon erwähnt, etwas schief. Natürlich hatte ich alles richtig gemacht, nur leider wurde der falsche Dämon Opfer.   
Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass Hastur (* seine Zeichens Höllenfürst) als nächstes den Raum betrat.   
Hastur war an Dämon, der bei sowas keinen Spaß verstand (mal ganz ehrlich: KEIN Dämon versteht bei sowas Spaß).   
Also wurde der Teil mit dem Weihwasser mal schnell in einem schnelles Verschwinden geändert.

Das nächste Mal, also beschloss ich, stecke ich den Schlauch eines Engels in Brand und rufe: „HÖLLENFEUER!“. Vielleicht verstanden Engel ja mehr Spaß?

Ich wanderte durch die engen und überfüllten Gänge der Hölle und wartete auf eine passende Gelegenheit, zu verschwinden. An den Wänden stand gelegentlich „Bitte nicht an den Wänden lecken“. Ich habs getan. Schließlich stand dort das Wörtchen NICHT. Ein kleiner Tipp: Tut es nicht. Die Wände schmecken widerlich.

Einfach rausgehen war nicht. Es war verboten, ohne Befehle rauszugehen, es sei denn, du hast den nötigen Rang. Doch leider hatte ich den nicht. Zudem darf man nicht zu viel Zeit auf der Erde verbringen. Sie haben Angst, dass man einen freien Willen entwickeln könnte. Hat irgendwas mit einem Dämon namens Crowley zu tun. Viel weiß ich nicht darüber. Es ist verboten, über ihn zu reden. Dennoch tuen es einige der älteren Dämonen.

Crowley war wohl ein Dämon, der die Hölle verriet und sich mit einem Engel verbündete.  
Mal ganz ehrlich. Ich glaube, das sind irgendwelche Geschichten, die sie erfunden haben.  
Ein Engel und ein Dämon sollen sich verbünden? Ha. Eher geht die Welt unter (*In Good Omens geht es um einen Engel und einen Dämon die versuchen die Apokalypse zu verhindern).

Naja. Ich ging trotzdem auf die Erde. Ich mochte sie. Man konnte ziemlich viel Spaß dort haben. Außerdem muss es ja keiner erfahren.  
Ich schlenderte durch die Straßen und überlegte, was ich anstellen könnte.  
Ich musste mich auf kleine Streiche beschränken, da es sonst dort Unten auffallen würde.

Die Leute gingen an mir vorbei, ohne mich zu bemerken, was auch kein Wunder war. Ich hatte keinen Körper. Den letzten habe ich verloren und einen Neuen zu bekommen ist ziemlich schwierig.  
Schließlich sah ich eine Ampel. Sie wurde gerade grün. Ich kam näher, betrachtete sie und schlüpfte hinein. Rot, grün, rot, grün, vielleicht mal gelb?  
Erst waren die Menschen nur verwirrt, doch schon bald wurden sie wütend.  
Einige Fußgänger beschlossen zur gleichen Zeit wie einige Autos, sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Das Resultat: Beinahunfälle.  
Beide Parteien hatten sich leider gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkt und gestoppt. Nun sahen sie sich unsicher an.  
Langsam wurde es langweilig und ich verließ die Ampel.

„WUFF WUFF“ erklang das aufgeregte Bellen eines Hundes. Hunde und andere Tiere nehmen viel mehr wahr als Menschen. So auch Dämonen ohne Körper (jedenfalls wenn sie es zulassen). Ich schnitt ein paar Grimassen, während andere Fußgänger dem Hundehalter Beleidigungen entgegenwarfen, wie ungehorsam sein Hund doch sei.

Auch dies wurde langweilig und ich ging weiter. Schließlich sah ich eine Kirche. Aus der Ferne betrachtete ich sie. Ich wollte nicht näher an diesen geweihten Boden ran (*für Dämonen ist geweihter Boden ein Gefühl, wie Barfuß am Strand zu gehen).

Auf einer der Bänke saßen zwei Menschen und alberten herum.

Ob ich mit ihnen wohl irgendwas anstellen könnte?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sie saßen einfach zu nahe an diesem geweihten Ort.  
Plötzlich spürte ich eine fremde Präsenz. Es war kein Sterblicher, es war etwas Übernatürliches, Altes und...  
Gutes.

Ich drehte mich um und sah eine junge Frau in Begleitung eines jungen Mannes. Von ihm ging es aus.  
Ich näherte mich vorsichtig, überlegte noch, was ich mit ihnen anstellen würde, und wollte mir gerade ihren Körper zu eigen machen als...

  
Eine Hand berührte mich und ein Schmerz zuckte durch meinen Körper. Mit einem Aufschrei sprang ich zurück und drehte mich dabei um die eigene Achse.

Die Umgebung veränderte sich und die Menschen konnte ich nur noch als Schemen wahrnehmen.  
„Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du ihr was antust, Dämon“ stellte die hell gekleidete Gestalt mit ernstem Gesicht klar. Erstaunt betrachtete ich seine gut gepflegten weißen Flügel, die er imposant und demonstrativ dem Himmel zuwand. Seine Gesichtszüge wurden etwas sanfter, als er weitersprach: „Vorallem DU nicht.“  
„Was?“ fragte ich verwirrt.  
Der Engel sah nun in die Richtung der jungen Frau. Sein Blick machte klar, dass er für sie ins Höllenfeuer gehen würde, nur um ihr das Leben zu retten.  
„Du erinnerst dich nicht? Du hast mich geschickt, deine Freundin in den Himmel zu geleiten. Ich bin ein Schutzengel. Wir kommen nur, wenn eine andere Seele es sich von ganzem Herzen wünscht.“  
„Hä?“ Es brauchte einen Moment, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und eine Frage darauf zu entwickeln. „Ich habe mir niemals etwas gewünscht. Ich bin ein Dämon und diese Sterbliche sehe ich nun zum ersten Mal und selbst wenn ich sie kennen würde, würde ich mir nichts für einen Sterblichen wünschen.“  
Sein Blick traf nun wieder den meinen.  
„Es war deine menschliche Seele. Sie hieß Marco.“  
„Was redest du da für einen Schwachsinn. Ich war schon immer ein Dämon.“  
„Glaubst du?“ fragte er. Einige Sekunden verstrichen, bis er weitersprach: „Nun gut, wenn du meinst. Nur lass sie in Ruhe. Ich werde dir nichts tun, da sie dich noch immer mag.“  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er. Die junge Frau war schon längst verschwunden.

Scheiße, er wollte mich nur aufhalten. Wütend sah ich mich um.  
Na warte! Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht zurückschrecken.

  
Ich machte mich auf den Weg zur Hölle. Ohne es zu wollen dachte ich an die Worte des Engels. Was meinte er damit? Ich soll mal eine menschliche Seele besessen haben? Der ist doch verrückt.  
Ein Gefühl, das ich bisher noch nicht kannte, machte sich in mir bemerkbar.  
Zweifel. Noch war er klein. Ich versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren.  
Ich bin ein Dämon. Ein Diener der Hölle. EIN DIENER SATANS.

  
Tagelang dachte ich nur an den Engel. Können Engel lügen?  
Wenn Engel das Gegenstück zu Dämonen sein sollten, dann musste die Antwort doch „Nein.“ sein? Doch sie sind unsere Feinde. Man kann ihnen nicht trauen.

Die Fragen ließen mich nicht in Ruhe und so beschloss ich, den Engel zu suchen.  
Ich wanderte durch die dunklen Straßen. Eine wichtige Frage kam mir in den Sinn. Wo sollte ich nach ihm suchen?

  
„Du suchst mich?“ fragte eine helle und freundliche Stimme.  
Der Engel stand vor mir. Wo kam er her?  
„Äh.“ Zu mehr war ich nicht fähig.  
„Nein? Nun gut. Dann verschwinde.“ Der Engel wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ich meine Stimme wiederfand.  
„WARTE!“ Der Engel stoppte. „Was meintest du damit, dass ich es mir wünschte?“  
Er überlegte kurz und drehte sich mir wieder zu.  
„Du warst ein Mensch, bevor du zum Dämon wurdest. Dein letzter Wunsch war es, Ria, deine beste Freundin, vor dem Höllenfeuer zu bewahren.“ Er machte eine Pause und schaute zu den Sternen hoch.  
„Er ist in Erfüllung gegangen. Ich leite sie in den Himmel.“  
Verwirrt setzte ich mich auf eine Bank. „Du meinst also, wir waren mal Menschen? Warum erinnere ich mich dann nicht daran? Was haben sie mit uns gemacht?“  
„Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich bin ein Engel. Ich weiß nicht was da Unten vor sich geht.“  
In meinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Ich war mal ein Mensch?  
„Aber nicht alle waren mal menschlich. Einige von uns waren schon immer übernatürlich“ sprach der Engel.  
Langsam näherte er sich und flüsterte: „Einige von uns haben sogar einen freien Willen. Doch nur wenige trauen sich, davon Gebrauch zu machen. Kennst du die Geschichte von dem Engel Erziraphael?“  
Erstaunt sah ich ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Der Engel sah sich nervös um. Was hatte er vor?  
„Im Himmel ist es verboten, über ihn zu reden. Er hat den Himmel verraten und sich mit einem Dämon verbündet.“  
Mir stockte der Atem. Diese Geschichte kenne ich. Verbindet Himmel und Hölle noch etwas Anderes außer Misstrauen und Hass? Ist die Geschichte tatsächlich wahr?  
„Danke, dass du mir diese Frage beantwortest hast...“ ich musterte ihn unsicher. Wir redeten nun schon die ganze Zeit über verbotene Dinge, riskierten unser Leben damit und kannten noch nicht mal den Namen des Gegenübers.  
„Adriel“ antwortete er. „Und du?“  
„Rotar“ verlegen starrte ich zu Boden. Engel und Dämonen können ja doch miteinander reden, ohne sich zu bekämpfen.  
„Es wird hell“ bemerkte Adriel. „Wir sollten uns trennen und nie wieder sehen. Wir dürfen nicht miteinander reden.“  
„Warum hast du es dann getan?“ fragte ich und sah ihm nun in die Augen.  
Er hielt meinem Blick nicht lange stand und sah sich wieder unsicher um.  
„Ich, äh.“ Zum ersten Mal war Adriel verlegen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er suchte nach einer Ausrede, doch fand keine. Schließlich entschloss er sich, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Ich sah wie Ria ihr Leben lebt. Die Menschen sind frei. Sie können tun und lassen was sie wollen.“ Nun sah er mir fest in die Augen. „Sie sind weder gut noch böse. Weißt du was das bedeutet?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir wurden nur dazu geschaffen, zu dienen. Wir sollen sie führen und machen sie damit vollkommen verrückt. Viele Kriege sind dadurch entstanden. Viele mussten sterben, weil Himmel und Hölle sich einmischten. Doch warum?“ Er machte eine kurze Pause.  
Langsam dämmerte es mir.  
„Wenn wir etwas mehr wie die Menschen wären, könnten auch wir ein besseres Leben führen. Doch es ist unsere Natur und Treue, die uns ein freies Leben verwehrt. Wir sind nichts weiter als Sklaven.“  
Ich verstand was er meinte.  
„Und die Menschen?“ fragte ich.  
„Könnten ohne himmlische und höllische Einflüsse leben. Himmel und Hölle müssen Frieden schließen.“ Traurig starrte er auf den Boden und murmelte: „Doch das ist leider Unmöglich.“  
Adriel wandte sich von mir ab.  
„Tschüss Rotar. Es war schön, mit dir zu reden. Du bist anders als die anderen Dämonen. “Er ging.   
„Du auch, Adriel“ rief ich ihm nach.


	3. Suche

Es waren wieder einige Monate vergangen und ich hatte einen neuen Körper erhalten. Natürlich musste ich ihn sofort ausprobieren. Ich spielte einige Streiche, besorgte einige Seelen, doch konnte ich es nicht richtig genießen. Immer noch hatte ich Adriels Worte im Kopf.

Ich hatte mir vorgenommen, die Menschen etwas mehr zu beobachten. Doch immer wieder kam dabei mein dämonisches Wesen zum Vorschein und die Menschen schrien oder waren einfach nur geschockt oder verwirrt.

Ich spielte mit ihnen und lenkte sie in Richtung Hölle.

Doch die Zweifel wurden immer größer. Das, was ich mit den Sterblichen mache, ist doch genau das, was die Engel mit ihnen machen.

Sie lenken sie zum Himmel und ich in die Hölle.

Die Hölle und der Himmel haben die gleiche Aufgabe. Wenn eine Seite aufhören würde, würde die Andere doch auch dieses sinnlose Spiel beenden. Wir hätten mehr Zeit für andere Sachen, wir wären alle frei.

Himmel und Hölle. Welchem Kommando folgten sie und wo sollte das alles hinführen? Was ist der Sinn?

Alle meine Überlegungen führten zu einem Ergebnis: Ich muss hier weg. Ich muss einfach wissen, wie sich Freiheit anfühlt. Lange überlegte ich, wie ich es anstellen sollte, hier zu verschwinden. Wenn ich zu lange weg bin, kann ich nicht mehr zurück. Aber will ich das? Will ich jemals wieder zurück in die langweilige Hölle, wenn es auf der Erde so viel zu entdecken gab?

Hier Unten, in den überfüllten Gängen der Hölle, war man immer allein. Man konnte niemandem trauen, alle gaben nur mit ihren bösen Taten an und ständig musste man Schmerzen leiden. Es hatte mir nie etwas ausgemacht.

Doch dann kam Adriel.

Er erzählte mir vom freien Willen und der Freiheit der Menschen. Sie waren glücklich, doch waren wir es? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, es schon mal gespürt zu haben. Wie fühlte es sich an?

Heute Nacht werde ich abhauen und es herausfinden.

Die Straße war dunkel und leer. Nur einige Laternen spendeten Licht. Für mich als Dämon ist das eigentlich egal. Ich kann in der Dunkelheit sehen.

Wo wohnt diese junge Frau? Da wird Adriel sein.

An dem Ort, an dem ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, suchte ich nach seiner guten Aura. Schließlich spürte ich ihn. Jetzt musste ich nur noch herausfinden, welches Haus das Richtige ist. Als Ratte drang ich in die Häuser ein und fand schließlich die junge Frau. Ich verwandelte mich in meine menschliche Gestalt und betrachtete sie genauer. Adriel meinte, ich wäre mal mit ihr befreundet gewesen.

Freunde. Das gab es in der Hölle auch nicht. Ein weiteres Mysterium, das ich erforschen konnte.

„Adriel?“ Keine Antwort. Ich dachte daran, was er das letzte Mal gesagt hat. Wir dürfen uns nie wieder sehen. Irgendwie muss ich ihn aus seinem Versteck locken.

„Okay. Wenn du nicht hier bist, kann ich mir ja mal ein kleines Feuer machen. Wie wärs da“ Ich ging auf das Bett zu und an meinem Finger entzündete sich eine kleine Flamme.

„ROTAR, NEIN!“ Nun stand er vor mir.

„Bist also doch da?“ fragte ich mit einem Grinsen. Der Engel seufzte und fühlte sich offensichtlich ertappt.

„Komm mit und sei leise. Sonst wacht sie noch auf.“ Wir gingen raus auf die Straße.

„Sei froh, dass sie so einen festen Schlaf hat. Hätte Probleme gegeben, wenn sie wach geworden wäre. Also, was willst du? Ich sagte doch, wir dürfen nicht mehr miteinander reden.“

„Und von Freiheit!“ Der Engel sah mich verwundert an. Ich streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Wir können fliehen. Ich habe einen Plan. Komm mit mir.“

Adriel sah auf meine Hand. Er wandte seinen Blick ab. „Nun ja, also.“ Er suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Nein. Ich kann nicht.“

Fragend sah ich ihm in die Augen.

„Warum nicht? Du meintest doch, die Menschen seien glücklich mit ihrer Freiheit.“

„Sind sie auch. Aber wir sind keine Sterblichen. Ich glaube du hattest mich damals falsch verstanden. Alle Dämonen und Engel müssten mitmachen.“ Er starrte zu Boden.

„Doch das ist unmöglich.“

„Aber, du hattest doch von Erziraphael erzählt?“

„Ja, aber der hatte den Mut seinen freien Willen zu nutzen. Doch genau wie alle anderen Engel habe ich nicht den Mut dazu. Sie würden uns töten.“

Ich war enttäuscht. Hatte ich ihn falsch eingeschätzt? Nein! Ich habe doch das Leuchten in seinen Augen gesehen, als er von Freiheit sprach.

„Es tut mir leid, Rotar.“

„Na schön. Ich werde dennoch gehen. An einem Ort namens London werde ich nach ihm suchen.“

„Nach Erziraphael?“

„Ja. Vielleicht kann er mir einige Antworten geben.“ Ich hoffte, Adriel damit überzeugen zu können. Doch es brachte nichts.

„Das ist also dein Plan? Ich wünsche dir viel Glück.“

„Na gut. Sobald ich Antworten habe, komme ich zurück. Vielleicht können wir diesen ganzen Mist beenden.“

„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Wie schon gesagt, es ist unmöglich.“

Ein Lächeln erschien auf meinem Gesicht.

„Dann mache ich das Unmögliche möglich.“

Mit diesen Worten war ich verschwunden.

Mittlerweile stand die Sonne hoch am Himmel. Ich fragte mehrere Leute nach dem Weg.

Das Einzige, was ich herausfinden konnte, war, dass der Dämon Crowley in London wohnt. Wenn er sich also wirklich mit dem Engel Erziraphael verbündet haben sollte, war der bestimmt auch dort.

Die Leute sahen mich verwirrt an. Anscheinend musste jeder Mensch wissen, wo London ist.

Herausgefunden habe ich, dass London ein Ort in dem Land England ist. Also musste ich nun herausfinden, wo England war.

Die Sonne war bereits wieder dabei unterzugehen. Wie soll ich sie jemals finden?

„Rotar. Wie ich sehe, hast du Probleme damit, London zu finden?“

„Adriel, wo kommst du denn her?“

Adriel winkte ab. „Ist nicht so wichtig. Ein letztes Mal werde ich dir helfen. Treff mich am Morgen am Hauptbahnhof.“

Ich nickte.

Ich verbrachte die ganze Nacht am Bahnhof. Im Bahnhof gab es mehrere Geschäfte. Die Ladenbesitzer würden sich wundern, wenn sie ihren Laden betreten. Ich hatte die Waren ein wenig vertauscht. Ich sah es schon vor mir. Jeder wird den Anderen beschuldigen, seine Ware geklaut zu haben. Die darauf folgenden Racheaktionen überließ ich aber den Menschen. Das wird witzig.

Am Morgen sah ich mir mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen das Chaos an.

„Bist du bereit?“ Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah in Adriels Gesicht. Wie schaffte er es nur ständig, sich so anzuschleichen, und warum tat er das überhaupt?

„Wofür?“

„Du wolltest doch nach London. Ich zeig dir den Weg.“ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er voran. Ich folgte ihm.

Wir stiegen in einen Zug, der nach Frankfurt fuhr.

Er las in einem Buch, schien mit den Gedanken aber ganz woanders zu sein. Die Fahrt war ziemlich langweilig. Mal blickte ich aus dem Fenster, mal beobachtete ich die Fahrtgäste und gelegentlich las ich sogar das, was in Adriels Buch stand. Es schien ihn nicht zu stören, wenn ich mich zu ihm herüberbeugte.

Schließlich sah ich mir noch mal die Menschen im Zug an. Könnte ich wohl irgendjemanden einen Streich spielen? Ich hatte gerade ein Opfer erspäht, als Adriel mich unauffällig anstieß und mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Er tat das alles, ohne mich anzusehen. Woher wusste er was ich denke?

„Warum nicht? Das macht Spaß“ fragte ich ihn.

„Und ist auffällig. Mach jetzt keinen Scheiß sonst erfahren die da Unten noch, dass du hier bist.“ Es waren die ersten Worte, die wir während der Zugfahrt wechselten.

„Was liest du da eigentlich?“ Ich fragte weniger aus Neugier sondern mehr aus Langeweile.

„Ein Buch.“

„Und worum geht es?“

„Um Menschen, die sich gegenseitig abschlachten.“

„Engel lesen über Menschen, die sich abschlachten? Das ist aber nicht nett.“

Genervt ließ er das Buch sinken.

„Ich lese es nicht aus Spaß, sondern um meine Tarnung zu bewahren. Die Menschen lassen sich ziemlich viel Scheiße einfallen.“

„Du kennst dich mit Menschen aus, hab ich recht?“

„Ich lebe schon etwas länger unter ihnen.“

Einige Momente verstrichen bevor ich den Mut aufbrachte, meine Frage zu stellen.

„Können wir nicht irgendwann auch so leben?“ Erstaunt sah der Engel mich an. Er Überlegte.

„Vielleicht“ antwortete er.

Den Rest der Fahrt redeten wir über die Menschen. Mit ihm zu reden fühlte sich gut an. Wir verstanden uns, obwohl wir uns noch nicht lange kannten.

Schließlich kamen wir in Frankfurt an. Dort sah Adriel ein paar Mal auf sein Handy. Er meinte er könnte damit den Weg finden. Wie das wohl funktionieren soll? Ich ließ ihn machen und tatsächlich kamen wir an einem Flughafen an. Wir gingen hinein und er deutete auf ein Flugzeug.

„Mit dem kommst du nach London. Verhalte dich unauffällig; das bedeutet: Keine Streiche!“

Ich nickte. Hoffentlich schaffe ich das.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder gehen. Viel Glück, Rotar.“ Er reichte mir die Hand. Ich griff nach ihr.

„Danke Adriel. Ohne dich hätte ich es nie geschafft. Ich verspreche, dir alles zu erzählen, was ich erfahren werde.“ Er ging und ich sah ihm nach.

Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald wieder.

Einige Minuten später war ich im Flugzeug. Ich hatte mich für den Körper einer Ratte entschieden. Klein und unauffällig versteckte ich mich zwischen dem Gepäck der Menschen.

Stunden später stand ich in London. Wo sollte ich jetzt nur anfangen zu suchen?

Ob mir so ein kleiner Kasten wohl auch helfen würde, den Weg zu finden?

Ich wollte es versuchen, doch wo bekomme ich eins her? Viele der Menschen hatten eins in der Hand. Ich sah wie jemand sein Handy neben sich auf den Tisch legte. Perfekt. Diese Person trank gerade ihren Kaffee als sie bemerkte, dass irgendwas festes in ihrem Getränk war. Sie sah hinein und rannte kurz darauf wütend in den Laden, um sich zu beschweren, dass Würmer in ihrem Kaffee sind. Bei all ihrer Wut vergaß sie ihr Handy.

Unauffällig ging ich an dem Tisch vorbei und nahm es an mich.

Als ich mich etwas weiter entfernt hatte, sah ich mir das Gerät an. Ich schaffte, dass es hell wurde, doch dann erwartete es offenbar irgendeinen Code von mir. Ich fragte es nach dem Weg und versuchte alles Mögliche, doch es zeigte mir einfach nicht den Weg. Frustriert warf ich es in einen Teich. Wie machte Adriel das nur?

Musste ich es halt auf meine Art versuchen.

In der Nacht sah ich mich etwas um und am Tag fragte ich etwas herum.

Sie alle antworteten mit „nein“.

Ich bin so langsam sehr geübt im Suchen nur leider fehlt mir das Talent zum Finden.

Dieses Mal wird Adriel wohl nicht vorbeikommen und mir helfen.

Es sollte wohl noch erwähnt werden, dass ich ständig nur nach Erziraphael fragte. Die Hölle ist nicht gerade ein Fan von Crowley und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er das weiß. Wenn ich als Dämon zu ihm kommen würde, würde er mir bestimmt nicht trauen und so hoffe ich, dass es der Engel tun wird. Doch auch da mache ich mir nicht allzu große Hoffnungen. Doch ich muss es versuchen. Ich hatte so viele Fragen.

Wochenlang suchte ich und fand keine Spur. Nun wanderte ich ziellos durch einen Park und sah ein paar Leute auf der Wiese sitzen. Sie hatten einen Korb dabei und wollten wohl gerade picknicken. Ich hatte schon lange nichts mehr angestellt und dachte warum eigentlich nicht? Ich schnippte mit den Fingern und vertauschte den Inhalt des Korbes.

Gekreische erreichte mich, als eine kleine Nase heraussah und sich fragte, wo sie ist. Die Menschen hatten anscheinend Angst vor Ratten.

Ich grinste, während sie aufsprangen und immer mehr Ratten aus dem Korb sprangen.

Suchend sah ich mich um. Gab es noch mehr Gelegenheiten für einen kleinen Spaß?

Hitze kroch in mich. Scheiße.

Die Gelegenheit, mein Ziel zu erreichen, schlenderte geradewegs auf mich zu.

Je näher sie kamen, desto unruhiger wurde ich. Was jetzt?

Ich verwandelte mich in eine Ratte und schloss mich den Anderen an. Aus der Ferne betrachtete ich die zwei Gestalten, die eine weiß, die andere schwarz mit Sonnenbrille. Ich spürte, dass sie es waren. Engel und Dämon friedlich vereint.

Ich versteckte mich und hoffte, dass sie mich nicht spüren. Wie durch ein Wunder gingen sie an mir vorbei. Ich folgte ihnen. Ich fixierte die helle Gestalt an. Ich hatte noch nie einen Dämon in weiß gesehen und so war ich mir sicher, dass das der Engel sein musste. Irgendwann stiegen sie in einen schwarzen Wagen und wollten losfahren. Ich rannte, wie ich noch nie zuvor gerannt bin, sprang auf und klammerte mich fest. Ich trotzte allen Naturgesetzen und wurde nicht von dem überschnellen Ungetüm abgeworfen.

Sie hielten an einem Buchladen und der Engel stieg aus. Ich sprang runter und lief zur anderen Straßenseite. Der Wagen fuhr weiter und die weiße Gestalt verschwand im Laden.

Ich habe ihn gefunden (hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das schaffe). Doch ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.

In meiner Rattengestalt versteckte ich mich und beobachtete den Buchladen. Nach ungefähr 20 Minuten wurde dies jedoch langweilig und ich sah mich etwas um, erschreckte ein paar Tauben und versuchte, darauf zu achten, mich nicht allzu weit zu entfernen.

Es geling nicht so ganz und schon sehr bald musste ich den Weg zurück suchen. Zum Glück schaffte ich das und das sogar ganz ohne Hilfe.

Die Sonne war schon längst aufgegangen und der Laden war geöffnet.

Wieder wurde ich ganz nervös. Was ist, wenn er mir nicht glaubt? Was soll ich Adriel dann erzählen?

Ich verwandelte mich in meine menschliche Gestalt zurück, fasste all meinen Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür des Buchladens. Ich erschrak, als die Glocke über mir erklang. Nervös sah ich mich um. Es waren nicht viele Leute im Raum. Genauer gasagt, mit mir nur drei atmende Wesen, von denen zwei jedoch nicht wirklich atmen mussten.

Ein Gast und eine altmodisch gekleidete Person, die den Erstgenannten mit bösen Blicken drohte. Nervös sah der Gast immer wieder von dem Buch hoch. Er schien sich zu überlegen, das Buch zu kaufen, hatte aber anscheinend Angst, es zu tun.

Ich ging zum offensichtlichen Nicht-Verkäufer. Er bemerkte mich gar nicht, so sehr war er mit seiner "Arbeit" beschäftigt.

"Äh, sind sie Erziraphael?" Nun sah er mich verblüfft an und seine Gesichtzüge wurden sehr schnell ziemlich besorgt. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen? Mein Plan betrug bis jetzt nur die drei Worte "Sind sie Erziraphael?".

"Ja, ich bin ein Dämon. Nein, ich bin nicht wegen eines Auftrags hier. Ich hätte nur ein paar Fragen und hoffte, Sie könnten sie beantworten?" versuchte ich es mit der Wahrheit.

"Der Laden wird geschlossen. Ich bitte Sie alle, zu gehen." Leise und nur für mich hörbar fügte er nervös hinzu: "Besonders die Dämonen."

Er hatte es sehr eilig, den Laden zu schließen. Der Gast war dies offensichtlich schon gewöhnt und ging.

"Bitte, hören Sie mir zu. Ich bin aus der Hölle raus. Mit denen habe ich nichts mehr zu tun. Ich möchte nur wissen, was damals passiert ist und was Freiheit ist." Verzweifelt ließ ich mich ihm zu Füßen fallen, hoffte die Geste zeigte, dass ich nichts Böses wollte. "Bitte, glauben Sie mir. Alles was ich will sind Antworten. Sie sind meine einzige Hoffnung." Ich spürte seinen zweifelnden Blick auf mich, hörte sich entfernende Schritte und das Schließen einer Tür.


	4. Erleuchtung

"Komm mit" er ging mit schnellen Schritten an mir vorbei. Verwundert folgte ich ihm in den nächsten Raum.  
"Setzen Sie sich" nervös lief er auf und ab und spielte ebenso mit seinen Händen.  
Ich tat wie mir befohlen. Minutenlang schwiegen wir und je länger wir schwiegen, umso unangenehmer wurde es. Endlich brach Erziraphael das Schweigen.  
"Sie hatten Fragen?"  
Ich schaffte es nur schwach zu nicken. Hatte Angst, dass jede Bewegung und jedes Wort zu viel war.  
"Welche?" Fragte er mit einem nervösem Lächeln.  
Wo soll ich anfangen? Es waren so viele.  
“Was ist damals geschehen? Die Hölle verheimlicht uns alles über Crowley und Adriel meint, dass es bei ihnen im Himmel verboten ist über Sie zu reden. Was habt ihr getan, dass die so wütend sind?”

Er erzählte mir was damals geschah. Wie er und Crowley versuchten die Apokalypse zu verhindern. Normalerweise war ich nicht gut im zuhören, doch nun schaffte ich es.  
Die Hölle setzte alles in Gang, doch der Himmel wollte offenbar nichts dagegen unternehmen. Sie wollten auch das die Apokalypse stattfindet, um den entscheidenden Krieg gegen die Hölle zu führen. 

“Ich dachte, der Himmel ist gut? Warum wollen sie, dass alles zerstört wird nur um Dämonen zu töten?” Fragte ich als Erziraphael geendet hatte.  
Mittlerweile war er nicht mehr ganz so nervös und saß mir gegenüber.  
“Himmel und Hölle sind Feinde. Es steht im großen Plan, dass es so geschehen soll” gab er zurück.  
“Aber ihr habt es geändert. Es kam anders. Meintest du das mit dem Unerfindlichen Plan?”  
“Ja. Die Unerfindlichkeit Gottes. Wir wissen nie was Er plant.”  
Einen Moment lang überlegte ich. Hatte Gott wohl geplant, dass die Beiden es verhindert oder war Er nur ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer? Ich wollte diese Frage nicht dem Engel stellen, da ich nicht wusste, wie sehr er noch an Gott glaubte.  
Mir glaubte er jedenfalls nicht zu hundert Prozent. Er wollte mir sicherheitshalber nicht erzählen, wie sie der Strafe des Himmels und der Hölle entgangen sind. Doch er schien mir zu glauben, das ich nur Fragen hatte und es keinen anderen Grund für den Besuch gab.  
“Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?” Fragte er mit einem hilfsbereiten Lächeln.  
“Ja,” ich suchte einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten, “Adriel sagte, ich war mal ein Mensch. Kommen Menschen nach ihrem Tot wirklich in die Hölle und warum erinnere ich mich nicht daran?”  
“Nicht alle” antwortete der Engel: “Einige kommen auch in den Himmel. Je nachdem, wie sie ihr Leben verbracht haben. Doch warum du dich nicht erinnerst, kann ich nur vermuten. Im Himmel nehmen sie den Menschen ihre Menschlichkeit, damit sie sich aufs Engel sein konzentrieren können. Wahrscheinlich hättest du einfach zu viel Menschlichkeit gehabt um vollkommen Böse zu sein.”  
Wieder überlegte ich einen Moment und kam zu einem Entschluss.  
“Und wir sollten vergessen, das wir einen Freien Willen haben, dass wir uns entscheiden können. Ich bin nicht vollkommen Böse, sie wollen nur, das ich das denke.”  
Erziraphael nickte.  
“Sonst wärst du nicht hier.”  
Ich strahlte. Endlich hatte ich die Antworten, die ich so lange suchte.  
“Danke Erziraphael. Du weißt gar nicht wie viel mir all das bedeutet.” Ich sprang auf und musste mich beherrschen, Erziraphael nicht zu umarmen, so dankbar war ich ihm.  
"Länger kann ich nicht bleiben. Ich muss sofort zu Adriel zurück. Er muss das alles erfahren. Ich hab es ihm versprochen. Wir können frei sein.”  
Ich wollte gerade die Tür aufreißen und rausstürmen, als ich hörte wie eine andere Tür sich öffnete und eine Glocke erklang. Erziraphael stand nun auch auf und sein Lächeln war verschwunden. Sein Gesicht zeigte, das es gleich zu einem unangenehmen Gespräch kommen könnte.  
Nun öffnete sich auch die Tür, vor der ich stand. Ich sah in ein überraschtes Gesicht konnte die Augen meines Gegenübers jedoch nicht sehen, da sie von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt wurden.  
“Was macht ein anderer Dämon in deinem Laden?” Fragte er und sah nun Erziraphael an.  
Das unangenehme Gespräch konnte beginnen.  
Ich musste mich wieder setzen und hatte die Funktion des unbeteiligten Zuschauers inne. Erziraphael versuchte den Dämon, den er Crowley nannte, zu überzeugen, dass ich nur Fragen hatte und gerade gehen wollte. Doch Crowley war misstrauischer als der Engel und glaubte meine Geschichte nicht.

Das war also Crowley. Gut das ich nicht nach ihm gesucht hatte. Er hätte mir vermutlich nie geglaubt. Ich hörte den beiden nur sehr flüchtig zu. Viel zu sehr waren andere Gedanken in meinem Kopf. Gedanken die ich unbedingt mit Adriel teilen musste. Wir können auch frei sein, jedenfalls wenn Crowley mich gehen lässt. Wie konnte ich ihn nur überzeugen? Wahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht. Einer der wichtigsten Regeln in der Hölle war, vertraue NIEMALS einem anderen Dämon. Am Besten, man glaubt nicht mal sich selbst. Man könnte sich ja immerhin selbst belügen, so sehr liebten Dämonen das Lügen.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich wie Engel und Dämon mich ansahen. Offenbar wollten sie irgendwas von mir wissen.

“Habt ihr irgendwas gefragt?”  
Crowley seufzte und seine Körpersprache verriet, das er nicht glauben konnte, was für Vollidioten die Hölle nach oben schickte. Und genau das musste er auch unbedingt sprachlich zum Ausdruck bringen.  
“Ich kann nicht glauben, was für Vollidioten sie auf die Erde schicken.” Er brauchte einen Moment und fragte erneut: “Warum bist du hier?”  
“Hat Erziraphael Ihnen das noch nicht erklärt? Naja, egal. Ich bin hier, weil ich Antworten gesucht habe. Adriel meinte...” “Wer ist Adriel?” Fragte Crowley.  
“Ein Engel, den ich kennengelernt habe. Durch ihn habe ich erfahren, dass wir einen freien Willen haben können.” Ich stoppte. Sollte ich weiterreden?  
“Und weiter?” Beantwortete Crowley meine Frage.  
“Also, er sagte, das ich mal ein Mensch war und wollte wissen, warum ich mich nicht daran erinnere. Und es interessierte mich, warum man in der Hölle nicht über Sie reden durfte” ich senkte meinen Blick und fügte leiser und im traurigen Tonfall hinzu: “und warum Engel und Dämonen..., warum Adriel und ich, keine Freunde sein dürfen. Als ich mit ihm sprach spürte ich, dass er was Besonderes ist. Das wir gemeinsam glücklicher sein könnten, als ich in der Hölle und er im Himmel. Wir haben doch alle den gleichen Ursprung. Gott schuf Engel, Engel wurden zu Dämonen. Gott schuf Menschen, Menschen werden zu Engel oder Dämonen.” Nun schaute ich hoch, in sein Gesicht.  
“Warum müssen wir Feinde sein?”  
Crowley wurde nachdenklich. Er dachte wohl darüber nach, ob Dämonen, die im Auftrag der Hölle kamen, solche Gedanken aussprechen oder überhaupt daran denken könnten.  
Er fasste einen Entschluss.  
“Na gut. Ich glaube dir. Dennoch möchte ich dich hier nicht mehr sehen.” Er machte eine Handbewegung und die Tür öffnete sich.  
“Danke. Ich verspreche nie mehr nach London zu kommen.” Ich steuerte auf die Tür zu und blieb stehen, als ich sie erreichte. Eine Sache hatte ich wohl noch vergessen. Ich drehte mich um, sah sie an und stellte die alles entscheidende Frage:  
“Wisst ihr wie ich zurück komme?”


	5. Endlich frei!

Fassungslos sahen mich Engel und Dämon an.  
„Wo kommst du den her?“ Fragte Crowley schließlich.  
„Kassel. Eine Stadt in Deutschland. Adriel hatte mich zu einem Flugzeug gebracht mit dem ich herflog“ antwortete ich.  
Flehend sah Erziraphael Crowley an .  
„Wir könnten ihn doch noch zum Flughafen bringen.“  
Wieder seufzte Crowley.  
„Na gut.“ Er ging voran und Erziraphael und ich folgten.  
Wir stiegen in den schwarzen Bentley und Crowley machte sich offensichtlich keine Mühe sich an die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung zu halten. Es wahr eher andersrum, er versuchte sie zu jeder Zeit zu überschreiten.  
Erziraphael schien dies nicht zu gefallen, doch ich fand es super. Ich muss mir unbedingt auch so ein Ding anschaffen.

„Hört ihr auch dieses Knurren?“ Fragte Crowley verwundert.  
„Welches Knurren?“ Der Engel war offenbar verwirrt.  
Ich sah nach hinten aus der Heckscheibe und antwortete auf Erziraphaels Frage:  
„Ich vermute er meint das Knurren von dem Höllenhund hinter uns!“  
Crowley sah in den Seitenspiegel und begann zu fluchen.  
„Scheiße. Suchen die dich oder hast du sie auf uns gehetzt?“ Fragte er mich.  
„Ich hab denen nichts erzählt. Versprochen.“  
„Er hatte doch gar keine Gelegenheit dazu gehabt“ versuchte Erziraphael Crowley zu besänftigen.  
„Und nun fahr schneller!“ Einen Moment lang sah Crowley den Engel verwundert an. Er schien sich zu fragen, ob Erziraphael das gerade wirklich gesagt hatte. Doch er tat wie der Engel wünschte.  
Weiterhin sah ich aus der Heckscheibe. Wie konnte so ein Hund nur so verdammt schnell sein? Einige Autofahrer bauten vor Schreck Unfälle. Offenbar konnten sie den großen Hund, mit den roten Augen und den Reißzähnen auch sehen.  
„Wir sind zu langsam“ schrie ich. Ich glaube ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so eine Angst verspürt.  
„Scheiße“ fluchte Crowley erneut und Erziraphael sah nervös zu dem Hund.  
„Fahr, fahr, fahr“  
„Was glaubst du tue ich hier?“  
Wie entkommt man einem verdammten Höllenhund?  
Ich öffnete die Tür.  
„Was hast du vor? Mach die Tür zu!“ brüllte Crowley. Doch ich hörte nicht auf ihn. Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und sprang aus dem Wagen. Ein kleines dämonischen Wunder lies mich sanft abrollen. Hinter mir hörte ich Erziraphaels Stimme.  
„Halt an!“ Und tatsächlich wurde der Wagen langsamer, doch darauf achtete ich nicht. Ich rappelte mich auf, starrte auf die sich nähernde Bestie und dachte nicht daran zurückzuweichen.  
Der Hund kam immer näher, machte sich bereit sein Knurren in meiner Kehle enden zu lassen und ich machte im richtigen Moment einen Schritt zur Seite. Der Biss ging ins Leere und ohne dem Hund eine Gelegenheit zu geben sich zu sammeln trat ich so fest wie ich nur konnte in seine Seite.  
Der Hund rollte auf den Rücken und bevor er sich wieder aufrichten konnte, stellte ich einen Fuß auf seine Brust. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und gab ein bedrohliches Knurren von mir. Der Hund hielt meinem Blick vor lauter Überraschung nicht lange stand und begann zu winseln.  
„Leg dich nicht mit mir an“ befahl ich mit einem strengen Knurren. Wieder gab der Hund ein Winseln von sich und traute sich nicht mir in die Augen zu sehen. Langsam nahm ich meinen Fuß von seiner Brust und ging Rückwärts zum Bentley. Ihn ließ ich dabei nicht aus den Augen. Ich setze mich wieder in den Wagen und schloss die Tür.  
„Bitte fahr so schnell wie Möglich weit weg von hier“ sagte ich mit zitternder Stimme und Crowley tat worum ich ihn gebeten habe. Einige Minuten des Schweigens umhüllten uns.  
„Was hast du da gerade getan?“ Fragte Crowley schließlich.  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Er fragte nicht weiter.

Schließlich kamen wir am Flughafen an und sie halfen mir noch dabei das richtige Flugzeug zu finden. Wir verabschiedeten uns. Traurig sah ich dem Bentley nach. Nun war ich wieder allein. Doch nicht mehr lange und ich werde Adriel wiedersehen.

Der Flug zurück nach Frankfurt war wieder ziemlich langweilig, doch anders als auf dem Hinweg, musste ich nun die ganze Zeit über grinsen. Ich war so glücklich Adriel all das erzählen zu können. Ich habe die Antworten die ich so lange gesucht hatte und war davon überzeugt, dass Adriel sich mir dann anschließen würde.  
In Frankfurt angekommen suchte ich den Zug nach Kassel. Mit etwas herumfragen kam ich auch dorthin.  
Ich entschied mich, als Ratte im Zug zu fahren, da ich auf dem Hinweg von Adriel gelernt habe, das man zum Zugfahren ein Ticket benötigt. Leider hatte ich keine Ahnung, wie ich an ein solches ran kommen sollte.  
Leider fingen im Zug einige an zu schreien, als sie mich erblickten. Warum haben nur alle Angst vor Ratten?  
Einige versuchten mich einzufangen, doch es gelang ihnen nicht.

Nach einer langen Fahrt kam ich dann in Kassel an. Sofort rannte ich zu Adriels Wohnung.  
Ich entschied mich mal dazu, nicht einzubrechen sondern die Klingel zu benutzen. Ungeduldig wartete ich bis die Tür sich endlich öffnete.  
Ria öffnete die Tür. Man merkte ihr an, das sie noch kaum wach war  
„Wo ist Adriel?“ Fragte ich aufgeregt, bevor sie irgendwas sagen konnte.  
Verwirrt sah sie mich an.  
„Wer bist du, und was willst du so früh am Morgen von Adriel?“  
Ja, es war früh am Morgen. Der Mond war gerade erst am Untergehen und die Sonne zeigte seine ersten Schimmer am Horizont.  
„Mein Name ist Rotar und ich muss dringend mit Adriel sprechen. Wo ist er?“  
Ich wurde immer ungeduldiger, während Ria immer besorgter wurde.  
„Adriel ist nicht da.“ Sie schwieg einen Moment. „Er ist gestern nicht nach Hause gekommen.“

Ein schlimmer Verdacht schlich sich in meine Gedanken.  
„Hat er gesagt, wo er hingeht?“ Ria schüttelte den Kopf.  
Scheiße. Haben sie ihn etwa erwischt?  
Ich stürmte an ihr vorbei, suchte nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen. Sie rief mir was hinterher, doch es war mir egal. Adriel, bitte verlass mich nicht. Tränen hingen mir in den Augen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich fähig war zu weinen. Adriel, wo bist du?  
Ria machte irgendwas an ihrem kleinen Kasten. Rief sie die Polizei? Es war mir egal.  
„Er geht nicht ran“ besorgt sah sie auf ihr Handy. Sie hatte anscheinend Adriel angerufen. Nun sah sie verwirrt auf ihren kleinen Kasten.  
„Er hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben.“ Kaum hatte sie diesen Satz beendet, ging sie auf die Knie und fing an zu weinen. Ich riss ihr das Handy aus den Händen und las:

Tschüss Ria. Es war schön mit dir, doch leider muss ich gehen und, dass leider für immer. Bald wird ein Freund vorbeikommen. Bitte nehme ihn auf und bitte, denke immer an mich, wenn du die Kirche betrittst.  
Dein Adriel.

„Wo ist die Kirche“ fragte ich ungeduldig. Weinend sah sie mich an.  
„Warum willst du das wissen. Ist doch egal. Er ist weg.“  
„Nein, glaub mir. Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät. Zeig mir den Weg. Ich bitte dich, tu es für Adriel.“  
Sie überlegte kurz, was sie von mir halten sollte.  
Sie entschied sich, mir zu glauben und wir machten uns so schnell wie nur irgend möglich auf den Weg zur Kirche.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Warum sollte er da in Gefahr sein?“ Fragte sie, während wir in einer Tram saßen.  
„Weil seine Auftraggeber ihn töten wollen. Adriel und ich haben uns angefreundet. Da wo wir herkommen ist das aber streng verboten“ antwortete ich und hoffte, nicht zu viel zu verraten. Ich erkannte, das Ria nichts verstand und wunderte mich, warum sie mir überhaupt noch glaubte.

Endlich kamen wir an der Kirche an. Sie war abgeschlossen. Ich spürte ihn. Er muss hier in der Nähe sein. Ich rammte mehrmals die Tür, während Ria sich offenbar fragte, ob sie nicht doch lieber die Polizei rufen sollte (oder noch besser, die Leute mit den Ich-Hab-Mich-Lieb-Jacken).  
Schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ich stolperte hinein. Ich fiel der Länge nach hin und spürte die Schmerzen an den Stellen, die den Geweihten Boden berührten. Doch es war mir egal. Ich rappelte mich auf und sah mich um. In der Kirche standen drei Engel und zwischen ihnen kniete Adriel. Seine Hände waren an seinen Rücken gefesselt und er sah mich erstaunt an.  
„Adriel!“ rief ich fröhlich. Ich war so froh, dass er noch lebte. Doch es war noch nicht vorbei.

Ria trat herein.  
„Was passiert hier?“ Sie holte ihr Handy hervor und wählte eine Nummer. „Wenn ich jetzt nicht sofort eine Antwort erhalte, werde ich die Polizei rufen!“ Einer der Engel schnippte mit den Fingern und das Handy fing in ihrer Hand an zu glühen. Mit schmerzerfülltem Gesicht ließ sie ihr Handy fallen. Besorgt sah Adriel zu Ria.  
„Bitte lasst sie gehen. Sie ist nur ein unschuldiger Mensch“ flehte Adriel die Engel an, doch die antworteten nur:  
„Sie hat sich mit einem Dämon eingelassen. Das macht sie schuldig.“  
Immer noch verstand Ria nicht was hier vor sich ging. Sie pustete ihre verbrannte Handfläche an und ich spürte ihre Angst. Bis jetzt dachte ich immer Dämonen seien dafür zuständig, doch anscheinend waren Engel auch dazu in der Lage.  
Was konnte ich jetzt nur tun? Hätte ich doch nur Höllenfeuer dabei. Doch das hatte ich nicht und so musste ich improvisieren.

„Warum lasst ihr den verräterischen Engel nicht einfach gehen? Wenn ihr ihn mitnehmen würdet, würde er doch nur noch mehr überzeugen.“ Ich lies meine Worte eine Weile wirken bevor ich fortfuhr.  
„Ich könnte ihn für euch in die Hölle bringen. Ich habe gehört Engel mögen kein Höllenfeuer.“  
Sie fingen an zu lachen und der größte der drei Engel trat vor.  
„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir dir das glauben? Wir wissen das ihr beide euch angefreundet habt. Ihr werdet beide Sterben.

Mein Improvisationstalent war leider nur was Taten betraf immerhin in Ordnung, doch mein Überzeugungstalent war eindeutig Mist. Also mussten Taten her. Doch bevor ich meinen Körper hätte lassen können, machte der offensichtliche Anführer der Engel eine stoßende Handbewegung und ich wurde aus der Tür gestoßen. Sofort schloss sich die Tür vor mir.  
Nun lies sie sich nicht mehr Öffnen. Ria und Adriel waren nun alleine mit den drei Feinden dort drin. Beide waren hilflos.

„Scheißescheißescheiße“ fluchte ich. Was soll ich jetzt nur tun?  
Ich sah mir die Kirche genauer an. Das letzte mal als ich sie sah, war der Moment an dem ich Adriel zum ersten mal traf. Hier hat es begonnen und jetzt sollte es hier auch zu ende gehen? Nein, das kann ich nicht zulassen, doch was könnte ich tun?  
Oben im Dach erspähte ich eine kleine Öffnung. Das ist es!

Als Ratte erkletterte ich die Kirche. Schon die Wände dieses Ortes bereiteten mir Schmerzen, doch ich muss durchhalten. Für Adriel!  
Schließlich saß ich auf einen der Deckenbalken und sah nach unten.  
Immer noch kniete Adriel auf dem Boden und neben ihm kniete nun auch Ria. Sie hatten sie auch gefesselt. Wollten sie sie etwa auch umbringen? Das konnten sie doch nicht tun. Sie sind doch Engel?  
Das konnte ich nicht zulassen.  
Ich sprang, noch in meiner Rattengestalt hinunter und nahm während des Falls meine wahre Dämonengestalt an. Schwarze Schwanenflügel spreizten sich von meinem Körper. Ich landete kurz vor Adriel und lockerte mit einem dämonischen Wunder die Fesseln von Ria. Die von Adriel zu lösen, war mir leider nicht möglich. Das konnten nur die feindlichen Engel und vielleicht der Glaube eines Sterblichen.  
Meine Feinde waren offensichtlich Überrascht von meinen Auftritt und konnten nicht sehen, dass hinter meinen Flügeln Ria dabei war, Adriel zu befreien.  
„Ihr solltet besser verschwinden.“ Ein Grinsen erschien auf meinem Gesicht. „Gleich ist hier ordentlich die Hölle los.“  
Ein Krachen und die Kirche stand in Flammen. Brennende Teile fielen auf uns herab. Adriel schützte mit seinen makellosen Flügeln Ria, die nun doch langsam verstand, was hier vor sich ging und es einfach nicht glauben konnte.  
Erstaunlicherweise funktionierte es. Die Engel flohen indem sie verschwanden.  
„Du Vollidiot“ brüllte Adriel mich an. „Du bringst sie um und entkörperst uns!“  
„Nicht wenn wir schnell von hier verschwinden“ entgegnete ich und er half Ria auf. Ich zog meine Flügel zurück, während Adriel sie noch weiterhin nutzte, um Ria vor den brennenden Splittern zu schützen.  
Wir wollten hinausrennen, doch die Tür ging nicht auf. Was haben diese Scheiß Engel getan?  
Weder ein dämonisches noch ein himmlisches Wunder konnten sie öffnen.  
Wir saßen in der Falle! Wie ein Fisch der den lebenden Köder des Anglers mit in den Tot riss.  
Nur das ich kein Fisch war, ich bin eine Ratte und ein Dämon.  
„Brechen wir durch die Decke“ wieder spreizte ich meine Flügel und ich wollte gerade los als Adriel mich festhielt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Wenn wir das tun, richten wir da draußen ein großes Chaos an. Die Menschen sind nicht darauf vorbereitet.“ Natürlich hatte er recht, aber Chaos war nun mal meine Spezialität.  
„Sonst stirbt sie. Vertrau mir.“  
Lange sah er mich unschlüssig an.  
„Nein, darum kümmere ich mich“ er sah nach oben, hielt Ria und bereitete seine Flügel vor. „Halt dich fest und macht euch bereit.“ Ich tat wie er befahl und war innerlich sehr froh, das ihm offenbar was eingefallen war. Mein Plan war, raus brechen und damit ein Chaos anrichten.  
Er flog und ich folgte ihm. Ich hörte ihn schreien und der Himmel verdunkelte sich. Ich sah seine Flügel brennen und löschte sie mit meinem Blick wir landeten in einer leeren Gasse und die Sonne kam zurück.  
Unsere Flügel verschwanden und Ria hatte es ohne Wunden geschafft.  
Adriel hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Wir waren entkommen.

„Du bist also mein Schutzengel und dieser Dämon war Marco?“ Wir hatten uns dazu entschlossen es Ria zu erzählen.  
„Ja. Es tut mir leid, das ich es dir verheimlichen musste, doch hätte ich ordentlichen Ärger von denen da Oben erhalten“ er schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete den Boden zwischen seinen Füßen „und ich wollte nicht, dass du nochmal all das durchmachen musst. Die Trauer die du verspürtest, als Marco starb.“  
„Aber Marco ist doch hier?“ Sie sah mich an, doch Adriel antwortete.  
„Nur seine Persönlichkeit. Er ist nicht der Marco, den du kanntest. Der ist im Höllenfeuer verbrannt.“ Nun sah er mich an.  
„Bedauerlicherweise steht hier hauptsächlich die Seite des Vollidioten.“  
Beleidigt drehte ich mich weg.  
„Immerhin habe ich mich nicht fast hinrichten lassen.“  
„Und was macht ihr jetzt? Die werden es bestimmt nicht dabei belassen“ fragte Ria.  
„Ich vermute, wir werden uns trennen. Sonst werden sie dir...“  
„Das ist mir egal, Adriel. Du bist mein bester Freund. Bitte geh nicht.“ Adriel und Ria sahen sich lange in die Augen. Er sah wohl ihre Aufrichtigkeit mit denen sie dies sagte. Sie wollte nicht wieder alleine sein. Genau wie ich.  
„Sie hat recht, Adriel. Wir dürfen uns nicht trennen, jetzt, da wir endlich frei sind.“  
Er schien zu überlegen und antwortete schließlich, widerwillig und doch erleichtert: „Na gut, aber sterbt mir nicht weg.“  
Nun betrachtete er mich. „Und du stell keinen Scheiß an.“  
„Ich doch nicht“ antwortete ich und überlegte mir bereits meinen nächsten Streich.  
„Du müsstest aber all die Geschehnisse hier vergessen. Das ich ein Engel und er ein Dämon ist. Es wäre eine Gefahr für uns drei.“ Ernst betrachtete er Ria. Sie sah ihn an und antwortete:  
„Wenn du mir versprichst, das du nicht gehst.“  
„Das tue ich.“ Er lächelte.  
„Ich bringe sogar noch einen Vollidioten in unser Leben. Es wir nie Langweilig.“  
Wir gingen zu ihnen in die Wohnung, Adriel berührte Rias Stirn und sie fiel in Ohnmacht. Als sie wieder erwachte erzählte ihr Adriel, ich sei sein kleiner Bruder und das ich von nun an bei ihnen wohnen würde.

Sie akzeptierte und ich konnte spüren wie sehr sie ihn mochte. Ich mochte Adriel auch, doch meine menschliche Seele mochte wohl mal Ria. Nun waren wir wieder Freunde und hatten sogar letztendlich noch eine Freundschaft gewonnen.  
Ein glückliches und freies Leben konnte beginnen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen und ich würde mich über Rückmeldungen freuen.
> 
> Und nun wünsche dir viel Spaß beim weiteren Lesen


End file.
